dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Military Kit Shop
Military Kit Shop '''is an in-game shop located on the same screen with Trader, that offers military cases, coins, money, event tickets, unit skins, and unit packs. Additionally, if the player earns some military or legendary cases, it will be stored at the Military Kit Shop and can be opened there. Limited Offers '''Limited offers are special packs and sales that are available for a limited time, most commonly – 24 hours. If players haven't purchased the offered pack, it'll become available again sometime later. Unit Packs Unit packs reward the player with an exclusive unit, which doesn't appear in the unit table (unless it's on sale or is already purchased), as well as an exclusive bus paint followed by a number of cases and coins. Once some pack is purchased, it won't be offered again. Skins Skin offers are limited time only offers that allow the player to obtain a vanity costume for some unit. For more information, see: Skins Level Value Bundles Value bundles are special offers that contain some amount of money and legendary cases in them, depending on the player's levels. They can be purchased with real money. Whenever the player levels up, a bundle corresponding to their achieved level gets added to rotation of bundles offered to them and stays there until it's purchased. Safe Safe is a special feature that allows players to purchase up to 2500 coins with 49 money. Players must collect 1800 coins minimum in order to be able to make the purchase. In the beginning, the safe will be empty. The player can increase its pool by completing missions or winning a skirmish match – every time coins are earned, four times that amount will be added to the safe. Tip: The amount of coins in the safe when full, 2500 coins, is only 500 coins less than the "Heap of Coins" coin pack. Players will save 76 money by opening the safe at its fullest rather than selecting that coin pack and only getting 500 coins more. Coin Packs Coin packs are offers that contain a set amount of coins in them. They are always available and can be purchased with money. Money packs Money packs are offers that contain a set amount of money in them. They are always available and can be purchased with real money (price depends on player's country). Tickets Packs Tickets packs are packs that contain a set amount of event tickets in them, allowing players to participate in events. They only become available in the store while an event is currently happening and can be purchased with money. Event A special section of the shop will be open during exclusive annual events. The shop will display the highly-coveted event items, such as the new unit(s), bus paint, and skins. To earn them, players must purchase the event-exclusive cases with their respective collectible items earned in limited amounts through event gameplay. These collectibles are also sold in packs of varying amounts for money. The shop will be open for 16 days, lasting two days longer than the event itself, to give players more than enough time to make some final purchases. Halloween Shop Christmas Shop Unavailable Unit Sales Unit sales were 50% sales for player units' that could be purchased with coins. These offers were only available for one hour. There's no certain information about how these offers were becoming available. Coin Packs Coin Packs used to be commonly advertised bundles, which offered more coins than regular packs in Military Kit Shop. Old Value Bundles In the past, value bundles were special packs which contained both coins and legendary cases in them. Unlike unit packs, value bundles didn't get removed from offers rotation after being purchased and weren't tied to the player's level. Trivia * Before getting removed, unit sales would eventually stop being offered. It's unknown why exactly that happened, although there are several possible reasons: ** Defeating the final boss; ** Having only 2 units left to purchase; ** Reaching 15+ level. * Before SWAT Bundle had Swat included into it, players could occasionally get this offer even if they've purchased all TMF members with coins. ** According to devs, that used to happen because the game also checked whenever coins and military kits from the bundle were obtained or not. * The highest amount of coins that can be added to the safe at once is 648, by completing any of Stage 6 challenges for the first time and with three stars. * Before update 2.8.2, the safe used to have a different sprite. ** It also used to only hold a maximum of 1200 coins for the same price. Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics